


as i walk through the valley of the shadow of death

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, idk what to tag, loki after he got stabbed by the kursed, maybe a missing scene, this got off track, title from tonight is the night i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Loki wakes up from getting stabbed by the Kursed.Feb 4 - impaling
Series: February Whump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Kudos: 27





	as i walk through the valley of the shadow of death

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this got off track, enjoy
> 
> tumblr:  
> idontknowcanonswriting

Surprisingly, Loki awoke to the gray skies of Svartalfheim. He blinked, he had  _ died _ . How was he here? He lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down to where the creature had stabbed him. 

He grimaced, he would have to fix his clothes, which was always a pain to do. Especially since this  _ was _ a new outfit. Pushing the thought aside, he moved the fabrics around to see where he was stabbed.

There was a light pink mark, barely noticeable. It was strange, he was stabbed, and  _ died _ , yet he was barely scarred. 

He frowned, and stood. Using his magic to change his clothes, he could not walk around wearing clothing with a giant tear. 

He froze, a split-second later the Bifrost touched down onto the earth. He breathed a sigh of relief, the people who came through the Bifrost were very far away, and he knew they would not bother him.

He began to wander; he had not known how long he had been out, and since the Universe had not been destroyed he assumed Thor had won. But what was there to do now? He had no home, no place, no people. He had gotten vengeance for his- Frigga, now what?

There was always the ever looming threat of the Mad Titan, but it would take the Titan a few years to begin hunting the Stones, and Loki was tired. Perhaps a vacation would be in order.

It was an appealing idea, until he managed to catch up with the people who came from the Bifrost. He hid behind one of the rocks, despite the fact he could turn invisible and teleport, he does not know the state his magic is in.

“What if they’re not here?” one of them asked.

“Well  _ something  _ or  _ someone _ better be here, or else we’re gonna be stuck guarding the Royal Stable,  _ again _ ,” the other one said.

_ So they were guards, tasked with bringing Thor back _ . 

“What do you think the King’s gonna do to the Crown Prince,” the first said, “I think he’s gonna  _ disappear _ like the Second Prince.”

_ Disappear _ ? He thought,  _ is that the story Odin went with _ ? But he paused, when do they think he disappeared? 

The second one nudged the first one, “The King didn’t kill the Second Prince, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“He’s been gone for over two years, what do you what me to think?”

The first one groaned, “I don’t want to have this conversation again.”

_ They think… they think Odin has killed me _ ? Once the thought crossed his mind, he began to laugh. It was absurd,  _ why _ in all the Nine Realms would  _ anyone _ believe Odin had killed him? Especially since this was over two years ago when he hadn’t done something wrong. Not even  _ executed _ , they think he was  _ killed _ -

“Who is there!” The second one shouted. Loki placed a hand onto his mouth to stop from laughing.

“No-one is there,” the first one said, walking away.

“But I heard-”

“Nothing.” they interrupted. 

Loki sighed, and took a seat. He hadn’t had a laugh in what had felt like centuries. Though, once they were out of eyesight, Loki stood and looked for the skiff. It was very unlikely that Thor had taken the skiff back, he doesn’t know how to pilot one.

When he found the skiff, he began to bring it back to Asgard. He’s decided he wants to see what other  _ gossip _ involving Odin is going around. 


End file.
